


Your Own Soul Doubts You

by feel_like_plastic_waste



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Short One Shot, This is very short, heh, i wrote this real quick at 3 am, this won't be good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feel_like_plastic_waste/pseuds/feel_like_plastic_waste
Summary: Aonani is Light Yagami's daemon. She is a part of him, she is his very soul. Yet, she is her own being as well.aka Light be out here fucking up so bad even his soul want him to chill tf out





	Your Own Soul Doubts You

She hadn’t yet settled back then. She doesn’t exactly remember what form she’d been in, but she recalled being perched on his shoulders and seeing a blurry black object fall from the sky. Never would she had imagined that such a small, insignificant moment in her life would have been what completely changed it. 

Needless to say, Light had changed. The smart, handsome young man with a promising, boring future had completely spun it around, had completely spun himself around. His intellect, once so focused on good grades, was now put to use against the smartest detectives the world had to offer. His charms and sharp tongue now served as weapons of manipulation and trickery.

And here she was. His daemon. His soul. His second half. Surely, she knew exactly where she belonged; by his side, no matter the cost. The beautiful and _powerful_ golden-furred lioness who walked besides the future god of a brand new world. So why was it then, that when she watched her beloved Light Yagami write yet another name in his notebook of death, that terrifying shinigami hovering above him, her heart filled with unjustified doubt?


End file.
